playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Golden8King/More Polls
Hi, it's me G8K. I might have some polls I'd like you to fill out. It's about which characters / franchises you'd like to see if there was something like a super mega crossover fighting game spanning all, Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft and Third Party companies. Each party (the four named ones) can have twenty character representing them, but other franchises who don't have a character of their own, may have stages, items and Assist Trophies. Also, feel free to comment and give me other stuff I should/could include. So let's go! Nintendo Which Mario character would you like to see playable besides Mario? None Luigi Peach Bowser Which Donkey Kong character would you like to see playable next to Donkey Kong? None Diddy Kong Which The Legend of Zelda character would you like to see playable besides Link? Zelda Sheik (possibly in one spot with Zelda) Ganondorf Toon Link Would you like to see (Meta) Ridley playable alongside Samus Aran? Yes No Would you like to see Meta-Knight or King Dedede playable alongside Kirby? Meta-Knight King Dedede Which Pokémon should Pokémon Trainer have if he was playable alongside Pikachu? I don't want to see PT playable 1st Gen Starters 2nd Gen Starters 3rd Gen Starters 4th Gen Starters 5th Gen Starters 6th Gen Starters Which other Pokémon should be playable? Jigglypuff Lucario Zoroark Mewtwo Should Earthbound have a character to represent the franchise? If yes, who? No Ness Lucas Claus Should Kid Icarus have a character to represent the franchise? If yes, who? No Pit Palutena Hades Medusa Should F-Zero have a character to represent the franchise? If yes, who? No Captain Falcon Samurai Goroh Should Pikmin have a character to represent the franchise? If yes, who? No Captain Olimar Alph Should Fire Emblem have a character to represent the franchise? If yes, who? No Marth Roy Chrome Should Golden Sun have a character to represent the franchise? If yes, who? No Isaac Matthew Should Animal Crossing have a character to represent the franchise? If yes, who? No Villager Tom Nook Which other Nintendo characters should be playable? None Mr.Game&Watch Wario Ice Climbers Little Mac Sony Should Ratchet and Clank be one character or be seperated (2 franchises per party may have three chars to represent them)? One character Seperate characters Which other Ratchet & Clank character should be playable? None Captain Qwark Dr. Nefarious Which Sly Cooper character should be playable besides Sly himself? None Bentley Murray LeParadox Clockwerk Carmelita Which God of War character should be playable besides Kratos? None Zeus Ares Would you like to see another Jak & Daxter characters besides the duo themselves to be playable? No Ashelin Praxis Cyber Errol Should Fat Princess be playable? Yes No Should Sir Daniel Fortesque be playable? Yes No Should Kat & Dusty be playable? Yes No Should PaRappa be playable? Yes No Should Emmett Graves be playable? Yes No Should Buzz be playable? Yes No Should Delsin Rowe be playable alongside Cole McGrath? Yes No Should Knack be playable? Yes No Should a Patapon be playable? Yes No Should Kulche be playable? Yes No Should Tigershark be playable? Yes No Should Joel & Ellie be playable? Yes No Microsoft Should another character represent Banjo-Kazooie next to Banjo-Kazooie? No Mumbo Jumbo Grunty Which character should represent Viva Pinata? None Horstachio Professor Pester Should BioShock be part of Microsoft or Third Party? Microsoft Third Party Should there be another Halo character next to Master Chief? No Arbiter Should Captain Smiley be playable? Yes No Should Brutus from "Brute Force" be playable? Yes No Should there be another playable character to represent Killer Instinct next to Jago? No Sabrewulf Fulgore Should Marcus from "Ryse: Son of Rome" be playable? Yes No Should Mass Effect be on Microsoft's part or Third Party's? Microsoft Third Party Should Tork from "Tork: Prehistoric Punk" be playable? Yes No Should there be another Blue Dragon character next to Shu? No Zola Kluke Nene Third Party Should there be another character to represent Sonic the Hedgehog alongside Sonic himself? No Dr. Eggman (fighting in a robot) Shadow Tails Knuckles Which Tekken character would you like to see playable? None Jin Kazama Heihachi Mishima Which third Final Fantasy character would you like to see playable alongside Cloud and Sephiroth? None Lightning Garland Warrior of Light Vivi Which third Street Fighter character would you like to see playable alongside Ryu and Chun-Li? None Akuma M. Bison Ken Blanka Which Resident Evil character would you like to see playable? None Chris Redfield Albert Wesker Which MegaMan character would you like to see playable next to Zero? None Classic MegaMan Roll MegaMan X Would you like to see Rayman playable? Yes No Would you like to see Pac-Man be playable? Yes No Which Soul Calibur character would you like to see playable? None Siegfried Nightmare Which Asssassin's Creed character should be playable? None Altair Ezio Connor Kenway Edward Kenway Which Castlevania character should be playable? None Simon Belmont Alucard Dracula Which Mortal Kombat character should be playable? None Scorpion Goro Which Disgaea character should be playable? None Laharl Etna & Prinnies Which Tales of character should be playable? None Lloyd (ToS) Cress (ToP) Yuri Lowell (ToV) Would you like to see Lara Croft be playable? Yes No Which BlazBlue character would you like to see playable? None Ragna the Bloodedge Noel Vermillion Would you like to see Bomberman playable? Yes No Would you like to see Frogger playable? Yes No Would you like to see Faith from Mirror's Edge playable? Yes No Which BioShock character would you like to see playable? Big Daddy Booker DeWitt Would you like Slime from Dragon Quest be playable? Yes No Would you like to see Jade from Beyond Good & Evil playable? Yes No Would you like to see Amaterasu from Okami playable? Yes No Would you like to see Neku Sakuraba from The World Ends with You playable? Yes No Which Dead or Alive character would you like to see playable? None Kasumi Ryu Hayabusa Would you like to see Isaac Clarke be playable? Yes No Thanks for filling out these question. I really appreciate this :) Category:Blog posts